The Rooftop
by The Darkest Point
Summary: Things always get worse before they get better; Bella knew that. Something happened to her over the summer, but she won't tell anyone what happened, not all of it anyway. What if her 'problem' comes back, will she be able to handle it? Cannon Couples. AH.
1. Sibling Bonding

**Full summary: All human. There's one relationship that's meant to stand the test of time, and everything else. Can it, however, withstand an unsteady whirlwind romance? Siblings stand strong together by nature, for the most part. Bella and Jasper are siblings. Now throw in a mysterious, wild summer. Cannon couples. Loosely inspired by Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard and Days of the Old by Every Avenue.**

_**Our brothers and sisters are there with us from the dawn of our personal stories to the inevitable dusk.**_

_**Absence diminishes mediocre passions and increases great ones, as the wind extinguishes candles and fans fires.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Soundtrack: Rooftops – Lost Prophets**

**Chapter 1: Sibling Bonding**

**BPOV**

"Hey."

I jumped at the noise, and spun around. I saw the blue-eyed, blond haired man, I'd grown to admire and even try to be like over the course of my lifetime.

"Hi." I said timidly before turning back around, and wrapping my arms around my knees.

"What are you thinkin' 'bout?" I paused before deciding to avoid his question.

"How'd you know I was out here?" I heard his sigh, and then he slid down next to me.

"I've known you your whole life....." He paused. "I also know you come out here at night sometimes....to think." He looked at me. "Can I ask why you come to the roof?"

"Well....everyone has that one special place they like to retreat to. Dad has the basement, you have your 'fort', and well....this is mine."

"I'm surprised you haven't fallen off yet." He laughed, and even though I knew he was kidding I gave him a serious answer.

"This is the one place I'm not clumsy." He was quiet, and I could hear all the crickets in the night.

After a few minutes of waiting for him to tell me what was on his mind, I laid back against the roof. I felt the roughness of the tiles on my arms, but I was used to it by now. Looking up past the dark forest I saw all the stars in the sky. I heard him rearrange himself so he was sitting down too. Then he started.

"Look Bells," He cleared his throat and started again. "I'm your brother....so..if you _ever_ want to talk or something I'm here for you." He looked at me and I could see his blue eyes shining with sincerity, "You're my baby sister...it's _my_ job to be there for you." I smiled softly at him.

"Thanks Jasper." He nodded.

"Bella is there anything specific on your mind? Anything bothering you? Ever since summer ended you've seemed....distracted."

"No." I whispered. "Nothing specific bothering me." There were few things Jazz and I couldn't talk about, and this, this was one of them.

He looked at me and shook his head. "You're a horrible liar, tell the truth. What's bothering my baby sister? Whose ass am I kicking?"

"No one's." He opened his mouth to interject. "Jazz this is just something I can't talk about right now. I _know_ you're just trying to help, but at the moment I just can't.... Okay?"

He sighed, "But you will?"

"Eventually." He nodded and I knew he wouldn't protest. It was quiet for a couple more minutes.

After that he started pointing out constellations, and we laughed when he got some wrong.

"I see why you come out here to think." He said.

"Yeah, it's so peaceful."

"I might just take it."

"Whoa there big boy, _no_ way!" I laughed. "Use the roof out _your_ window!"

"But it wouldn't be the same." He paused. "Plus mine overlooks the road and the neighbors would see me. And you know that really creepy lady across the street has a crush on me."

"Oh so it is a selfish reason."

"Slightly." It was quiet, for what seemed like the millionth time tonight.

"You ready to talk now?"

I laughed. "Night Jasper."

He paused. "Night." Then he rolled on top of me

"Uff....Jazz." He laughed and hugged me before jumping back up so I could breathe. Then he walked back up the slant of the roof and slipped back in the window. I heard the soft open and close of my bedroom door. Sighing I realized it was really getting late so I hopped through the window and closed it. I lingered for a moment but then I realized what all the sleepless nights had been doing to me. I felt sluggish and for the first time in a long time I felt calm. My last conscious thought was: _Thanks Jasper_.

**AN: Okay, so this idea wouldn't leave me alone and I had to write it. Um this is a one-shot, but if I get enough requests I'll make it into a story. I have a couple ideas if that's the case, so tell me if you like :D**

_Update: I have decided to make this into a story. So expect more._

**To my _A Haunting_ fans I will be updating soon!**

**Thanks to my beta, An End Has A Start!**

**Please review my loves!**

***Kristen***


	2. The Gang

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Twilight_.**

**Soundtrack: Me And My Gang – Rascal Flatts**

**Chapter 2: The Gang**

_Italics are flashbacks!_

**BPOV**

I was in that state between sleep and being awake when all of a sudden _bang_! I screamed and tried to turn away from the noise in the opposite direction. That of course caused me to roll right off my bed onto the floor. Still I thought I was under some sort of attack so I crawled under my bed. Then I heard the roaring laughter..._Jasper_!

"I _hate _you!" I whimpered.

"I love you too sis," he said peeking at me from on top of the bed. I waited till he pulled himself back up and then crawled out. He was lying on his stomach. "I didn't think it would scare you that badly. You're just _so _cute when you're so sleepy and when you don't understand anything that's going on around you."

"Yeah well, you always use that excuse. Why do you like to torture me like that?"

"I don't." I raised my eyebrows. "But," he silenced me, "I do like to give you an interesting start to your day. That way you can look back at it when you're bored, in school, and laugh. You know it'll make you happy, which will make me happy." He smiled cheekily.

"I think you just want me to laugh randomly and look like a crazy person."

He just grinned. "_Anyway_ the reason I came in here was to get you up. You're way behind schedule. Looks like somebody forgot to set their alarm."

I rolled my eyes and glanced at the clock. Holy shit! We're supposed to leave in ten minutes. I got ready in a mad dash that was a blur to me. I had gotten distracted by the nice warm water and clean smell of the shower, and was now ten minutes late. I couldn't find Jasper so I guessed he'd left already.

I locked the door and spun towards my car only to remember it was at the shop. I groaned just as I heard a chuckle.

"Took you a while didn't it?" Jasper laughed. He was leaning against his motorcycle.

"Why didn't you leave already?" I asked. He was going to be late now.

"We couldn't have a family emergency if only one of us was absent today now could we?" He tossed me my helmet that he sometimes kept on hand.

"We're not going to school?" I asked as I strapped on the blue helmet.

"Well I was going to, but I didn't want you to walk. Plus I was thinking about it and it's Monday, today's the day to skip." He paused. "Just a little bonding time, Em and Rose are ditching before lunch and are gonna meet us."

"Okay." I agreed, I _really_ didn't feel like school today. I know it's a horrible thing to do, especially when the year is just starting out, but it was too much right now.

I, with difficulty, tried to hop onto the back of Jasper's midnight blue Bandit, but failed miserably.

"Here," He chuckled, "Let me give you a hand." Then he hoisted me up into the backseat. I put my feet in the proper place and held onto the bar behind me while I waited on Jasper to mount. Then I put my arms around his waist and held on tightly. He just laughed and put on his black helmet with blue flames, he just had to have helmets that matched the bike; I think he had a black one somewhere. "Loosen up Bells, it's not like I'd let you fall off anyway."

"You can't really help accidents," I said. I knew Jasper would never let anything happen to me, so I loosened my grip slightly.

"Yes you can. Just don't have them." Before I could say anything else he revved the engine and we flew down the street. The wind whipped at my face, but I got used to it after a while.

Soon he was parking just off to the side of the Port Angeles shopping center. He quickly dismounted and helped me climb off as well.

"Ah so we made it here alive," he mocked me. "Do you want me to check if you have any bugs in your teeth?" Then he bent down and started to squint at my mouth.

I clamped my hand over my mouth and laughed. "Stop it." I softly slapped the back of his head.

He chuckled and stood back up. "Whatever you say my lady. Now we only have about four or so hours before Rose and Emmett get here, and we have things to do before then." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me along to the sidewalk.

"What things?"

He quickly stopped, almost causing me to bump into him. "Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Forgot what?" I asked on the border of panicking.

"Dad's birthday this weekend."

"Oh my God, I did."

"Bella," he groaned. "We have to get the presents today at the latest, cause we won't have time to come back. We also have to start planning because no matter how much he protests we _have_ to give him a party this year; he's turning thirty-six, he's getting old," he threw me an exasperated sigh. "I bet you haven't even thought about what you want to get him, have you?"

"Well if I forgot, that would mean I wouldn't have thought about, now wouldn't it?"

"This is _not_ the time to get smart! It's a damn good thing you suck at planning parties."

"And why would that be?"

"I asked Rose and she's already started planning this for us."

I grumbled "So Mr. I-remember-everything-perfect-angel-son, what are you getting dad?"

"Well um..."

I laughed. "You don't know, do you?"

"Of course I do...will."

"You are such a hypocrite!"

He chuckled. "We'll figure it out together. Knowing you however...." he trailed off.

"What?"

"You'll probably end up buying him a book, you love, and therefore think he will love as well."

"What's so bad about trying to make him literate?" I asked offended. Did dad not like my presents?

"Nothing it's just I think he'd appreciate a war book better than a romance novel."

"Oh really? And all those tools you buy him are _any_ better? They're not exactly personal, tools are emotionless; it makes it seem like you don't put thought into picking them out."

"I do so!"

"I'm not saying you don't, for a couple minutes at least."

"Hey back off." He smirked. "Okay we'll help each other. Deal?"

"Deal." Then we did our famous 'Swan shake'; no one else knew how to do it. He ruffled my hair and pulled me into a store before I could look at the name of it. "A boat store? Jasper, really?"

"He's started building his boat again."

"But what did we just say about tools?"

"I'm not gonna get tools." He rolled his eyes, like I was stupid. "I swear!" He placed his hand over his heart. "Scout's honor."

"You were never a scout." He just smirked. After a couple minutes of searching I added, "You probably shouldn't buy parts for his boat either."

"What?! You just said no tools; you didn't say anything about parts."

"Well I mean if it's just like a plain anchor, that's not good; but if it's more personal it'd be better."

He rolled his eyes and mumbled something like _stupid, always changing her mind, gosh_. I just smiled.

This dragged on for about an hour before I opted to go sit down and wait for him to pick something already.

"_Seriously _Bella!" he whined. "What's a personalized boat part? That just sounds like shit! Is it like an anchor with his name on it?"

I laughed. "No that'd be stupid. You gonna get rhinestones on it too?"

He growled. "Well what is it?"

"I don't know anything about boats!"

"You're a freakin' lot of help."

"I'm sorry."

"You give me all this 'advice' and then I find out you don't even know anything about boats."

"You already knew that!" I protested.

After about ten more minutes of looking he left the store sulking. We walked quietly down the sidewalk passing a few other people shopping this morning, but there weren't many this early.

"Oh!" He squealed like a little girl. " I have an idea." He was smiling like a crazy person, he really was proud of himself.

"What?" I asked half just humoring him and half curious.

"A pocket knife!" He actually started _skipping_ down the pavement.

"Jazz!" I screamed as I ran after him laughing lightly. He stopped and looked back at me.

When I caught up he offered his arm to me. "Skip with me Bella?" I couldn't stop laughing as we linked arms and skipped passed the shops. "Bella." He stopped. "This is a serious matter, there will be no laughing." I could see the humor twinkling in his eyes but I stopped anyway.

We continued the strange gait, gaining us many weird looks, till we reached the hunting store. He dragged me inside looking much like an overexcited kid in a candy store.

He wasted no time finding what he was looking for. "So why a knife?" I asked.

"Well he's always telling us to be prepared and carry one ourselves, and I noticed that he doesn't have one. He needs to have one as well."

"Jasper he tells me to carry one because he's afraid I'm gonna get attacked or something. And he tells you to carry one because you have girls falling out your ass."

"That's a strange mental picture," he commented. "Sounds painful too."

"Some of these girls have boyfriends that feel threatened by you," I continued.

"That's just ew though." He said shuddering. "The girls in Forks are horrible! And it's not my fault I'm gorgeous." He winked at me.

"Wow thanks Jazz. You really help build my low self esteem." I said as I leaned against the rack and looked at his face.

"No not you!" He said, worry in his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. But you're my sister and quite frankly the thought makes me queasy."

I laughed. "What about Rose?"

"Not my type and Emmett would kill me." He replied without pause.

It was quiet for a while, as he picked out a weapon for dad. I glanced around the store. There were furs and stuffed animal heads hanging on the walls. I even saw a couple of those singing fish things. The floors looked like they could use a good cleaning. Other than that however the place seemed okay.

There weren't many people in here other than ourselves. An old man was near the hunting rifles, a dad and his young boy (who looked around five) were in the fishing section, and the guy behind the register.

Finally Jasper found a switchblade he thought was particularly dad like. It was plain and black yet it was just what he'd like. Jazz quickly bought it and we left.

"So...?" He hedged. "What are you gonna get him?"

I sighed. "I'm still not sure."

He looked thoughtful. "Too bad we're not twenty-one or you could get him bourbon." He chuckled.

"Oh!" I squealed just like he had when he got his idea.

"Bella." He groaned. "We can't buy alcohol that's illegal."

"That's not it!" I smiled. "I'm gonna get him a flask."

"That's actually a pretty good idea." He paused. "I'm so proud!"

I rolled my eyes at him. He just smirked. Then he grabbed my arm and led me to the liquor store.

It's not like Charlie drank a lot or anything. But like a lot of men he liked to have some on hand; you never know when you'll need it. Bourbon just happened to be his favorite.

I really didn't like coming to this store. I'd only come in here once, but those weren't my fondest memories.

The little bell clanged as we entered. The man behind the counter gave us a funny look.

"You don't look old enough to be buyin' alcohol, boy." He said in his deep rumbling voice. He squinted his eyes as he sized us up. I quickly scanned him over. He was balding slightly, kinda slim but he had muscles, and black beady eyes. He wasn't ugly, but he definitely wasn't attractive.

"We're not here to buy it." Jasper answered sounding slightly annoyed. "I was wondering if you have any flasks for sale."

There was a long awkward pause and the guy stared at us. Then he turned and proceeded to the back. He returned with a big box and let it slam onto the counter.

"We only have one kind right now." He said in his gruff rude tone. He pulled out a stainless steel flask with black leather on it. "It holds six ounces, from the Rockford Collection, stainless steel piping. We also have it in red and camouflage." He pulled out two more in the colors he just mentioned.

I decided on the black one, and the man rung us up. After we were finished he all but threw us out himself.

"That guy was so rude I bet if we go back now I can take him. Better yet you stay here."

"No Jazz." I said grabbing his arm.

He winked at me. "I wasn't really going to. Unless you wanted me to."

He zipped up his leather riding jacket and shoved his unoccupied hand in a pocket. "So what do you wanna do now?" He asked as we walked aimlessly around.

"Hmm..." I laughed.

* * *

About two and a half hours later we were walking towards a little cafe on the outskirts of Port Angeles, a little hole in the wall called Rainy Days. It fit this area perfectly. We were meeting Rosalie and Emmett there for lunch. We always hooked up there. It was perfect for us. The food was _amazing_ and it wasn't crowded since not many people knew about it. Plus we were loved here, all the workers knew us.

Jasper and I got there first so we went ahead and got a table. The hostess a small red-headed girl led us to a booth in the corner and left us with the menus.

I could hear him before I saw him. "YO BELLS! JAZZYPOO!" Emmett boomed from the entrance. Rosalie stood beside shaking her head, her curls bouncing slightly. Jasper pretended to gag at the nickname, he hated it more than I hated Jello. I snickered slightly as they made their way over to us. Jazz shot me a glare.

Rose slid in so she was across from me and Emmett slid in next to her.

"Hey Rose." I smiled. Rosalie had been my best friend since first grade. Rose had just moved to Forks so she didn't know anyone. I had been home schooled for kindergarten, and Jasper and I had been separated into different classes, so I didn't have any friends.

_We were both in a corner; she was coloring and I was just watching everyone else play. All of a sudden I started crying silently. I whimpered before I could stop myself and Rosalie looked up at me with her big innocent blue eyes. When she saw my tears she started to cry as well._

"_Why are you crying?" She asked quietly the tears shining on her cheeks._

"_I miss my brother, the teachers a meanie, and I don't have any friends." I cried a little harder._

"_Well I don't have any friends either." She pouted. "We could be friends."_

_I stopped crying and looked up at her. "Does it happen like that?" I asked quietly._

"_Duh silly, how else does it happen?"_

_I thought for a moment. "I don't know. I guess you're right."_

_A huge grin took over her face. "Yay!" She clapped. She jumped up and ran at me, her tiny curls jumping around crazily. Then she enveloped me in a hug. "Best friends," She whispered._

_I nodded in agreement and returned her hug. "Best friends forever."_

We were inseparable after that.

"Hi Bell." Rose returned my greeting.

"What about me?" Emmett said giving me a puppy pout.

"Hey Em."

"That's more like it Hells-Bells." I groaned at that nickname. He gave it to me when we first met. We were all in seventh grade.

_Jasper was sick today and Rosalie was out of town with her mother. So I was sitting by myself in the back doing some work when I heard the chair beside me move. I jumped and looked up. Emmett McCarty, the new kid in school. He had just moved here about a week ago from somewhere in Tennessee._

"_Oh I don't have to sit here," He said misinterpreting my jump._

"_No no. You just surprised me is all."_

"_Oh, cool," He said sitting down. "Don't tell anyone, but half the people in this class are kinda weird. I thought maybe I could get away from it today."_

_I laughed. "Yeah I understand completely."_

"_So why are you sitting in the back all by yourself?"_

"_Oh no reason really. Getting away from the madness."_

"_Yeah I completely understand," He said stealing my line. I chuckled lightly. "I'm Emmett by the way."_

"_I know who you are. The whole school does. I'm Bella Swan."_

"_Nice to meet you Hells-Bells." Before I could protest against the horrid name the teacher came in making the whole class go quiet._

_A couple minutes later the projector was on and we were all taking notes when Emmett started whispering to me. "So," he whispered, "What exactly is he talking about? I don't get it."_

"_Then take notes." I huffed._

"_I am!" he whined. "Help me understand."_

"_How 'bout after class, okay?"_

"_Okay." He grinned. I rolled my eyes playfully at him._

"_So what you wanna tutor me or something?" he asked._

"_Emmett let me pay attention."_

"_But-"_

"_No!" I struggled to catch up on the notes._

"_Bella."_

"_NO!" I shouted._

"_SWAN! MCCARTY!"_

"_Yes sir?" I groaned._

"_Detention after school today." We both started to protest. "No buts."_

After that I was pretty pissed at him, but he sat with me at lunch....and well he grew on me. First detention I ever had, and with Emmett there it was pretty fun. He had come over to be tutored later that day and grew on Jasper too. Ever since then it's been us four through thick and thin.

"What can I get you all to drink?" I was jarred back to reality by the owner of the restaurant, Helen Greene.

"Coke." Jasper grinned.

"Water with lemon, please." Rose smiled.

"Lemonade," I ordered.

"Sweet tea," boomed Emmett. It was his favorite, but this was the only place we'd been able to find around here that had it since it was a Southern thing, he was such a country boy.

"Always the same thing with you isn't it Emmett?" She chuckled.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded showing his cute dimples.

"Oh you're just so cute."

"What about me?" Jasper asked pretending to sound hurt.

"Of course you are Jasper." She smiled. He did the same showing off his pearly whites, just like he knew she liked. We all laughed. "And may I say you ladies look more beautiful every time I see you."

"Aw thank you Helen," I said. "You do too."

"Oh hush now," she said waving her hand. "I'm getting old is what I'm doing."

"No you really are!" Rose protested. "You are aging very gracefully."

"Well thank you girls. Now I'm going to get your drinks, I'll be right back." Helen was always the one to serve us, since she loved seeing us, and the affection was mutual. She was so nice and loving. She treated us like we were her grandchildren.

She seemed to be in her early sixties, but we never asked her age. However, she was very lively. Her blond hair was just starting to lose it's color and she had gray eyes. We all loved her, and her husband Pete. He was a sweet old man, but was hardly ever here since he had his own work to do. They were so cute together!

"Here we are," she said as she arrived with our drinks. "Now what can I get my little darlings to eat?"

"The usual," Rose, Jasper, and I all said.

She nodded smiling. "And what will you be having today Emmett?" Em was the only one who didn't have a regular order; the rest of us had the same thing most of the time we were here. He said he was determined to have everything on the menu at least once.

"I think I'll have just a regular hamburger today Helen."

"With everything on it?"

"You know me so well." She chuckled.

"Do you have time to take a break and pull up a chair today Helen?" Jasper asked.

"I'm sorry Hun, but I don't this time."

"Well alright." She smiled at him, before she left to take our orders.

Jasper slapped his palms on the table and spread his fingers apart. "Okay so down to official business. Rose, how are the plans coming along?"

"Great! I'm almost finished just need to make a few more calls, and while I'm down here I need to pick up a few things and we'll be golden."

"Perfect! Emmett have you got the location reserved?"

"Eh well almost."

"What does that mean?"

"Well some people have it right before us. When I say right before I mean they'll be gone about ten minutes before we get it." He grimaced.

"When will we set up?" Jasper demanded.

"Well see I've been talking to them, and they said that if they could sort it out with the others they'd leave twenty minutes earlier, so we'd have thirty minutes to set up. They have to ask their group, but the wife told me it was basically a done deal."

"Thirty minutes isn't as much time as we wanted, but I guess we can make do."

"We'll have to."

"Okay so the plan. Bells and I are taking him to his favorite diner on Fork's outskirts. Then I'll pretend to get lost and pull up. I'll get him to go in and get directions. He can't leave if everyone's seen him. You guys can get it all set up in thirty minutes without us right?"

"Yeah, we'll be pushing it, but yeah," said Rose.

"Good." Little Jasper, always planning.

"Did you guys get him something yet?" Then she spotted the bags. "Oh let me see. Please?"

"Sorry Rose, top secret." I laughed.

"But Bella!"

"Sorry."

"Jasper?"

"Nope." He laughed.

Then Helen popped back up. "Okay we have a hamburger, hold nothing." She passed it to Emmett. "Chicken Caesar salad." Rose licked her lips. "A big bowl of potato soup, with two spoons." She winked at me. "And a tuna sandwich, sliced in half; with an extra plate.

"Well I got work to do I'll see you guys when you come back." We all bid her farewell.

Then Jasper and I split up our food, like we almost always did. It was one of our things, that way we could have two different dishes.

The rest of lunch we continued to joke and laugh, being completely carefree. Once Emmett finished his food he started picking off our plates. Him and Rose got into a fight with their forks when he kept taking her chicken.

Finally we paid and left. Then we all walked down the boardwalk, or that's what we called it anyway. It was actually a cobblestone sidewalk that wound beside a small river, more like a creek really. It was pretty wide, but really shallow; the deepest part was two feet deep.

Rosalie and I linked arms and walked slightly ahead of the boys. Giggling and talking about random things.

"Oh and by the way; we have a history project due in a couple weeks. It just got assigned today, you can have a partner." We both looked at each other and slowly stopped walking.

"I CALL JASPER!" We both screamed.

"I think Bella was just seconds ahead." Jasper said and Emmett nodded.

"Sorry babe Bells got it."

She sent me a deathly glare, that she usually reserved for people she didn't like (meaning people who weren't in our little gang, and of course most adults). Then her face cracked and she laughed. "Fine I'll take Emmett, but next time you get Emmett."

"Deal." I nodded and we did our famous pound pledge; like a pinkie promise, but we pounded our fists together.

"I feel _so_ loved right now," Emmett said sarcastically.

"Oh don't take it personally Emmett! You're smart but history is Jasper's thing."

"Yeah yeah." He laughed. Just at that second it started pouring.

"Fuck!" we yelled as we ran for cover. I fiddled with my sweatshirt and finally got the zipper on right and zipped it up. I jerked the hood up and started shoving my hair in, so I wouldn't look like a drowned cat. Jasper was using his bag to cover his head. Rose had a sweatshirt just like mine, but a different color, and was in the same position as I was. Emmett had on a hoodie and had his hands shoved deep in his pocket, his hood covering his head.

I slipped several times but since Emmett was behind me he caught me. After about the fifth time I slipped he flipped me over his shoulder. So now my butt was getting wet. After a few minutes we reached a building and stood beside it, so we were under the roof.

I sighed, relieved when Emmett released me. Then he shook like a dog and got us all splattered with his water.

We laughed, but then Jasper swore. "What?" I asked.

"The bike."

"Why didn't you bring Bella's car?" asked Rose as she wrung out her hair.

"It's in the shop." I frowned.

"Well you guys can't drive it home, plus it's probably soaking," Emmett said.

Jasper groaned. "We'll give you a lift," said Rosalie.

"What about my motorcycle?" Jazz pouted.

"We'll see if it fits in the back of the jeep." Emmett shrugged.

"First things first though, we need to get some stuff for the party," Rose said, her hand on her hip.

"Em and I will go get the bike in the jeep and you girls go start the errands, we'll find you." I nodded and handed him my bag.

Rose and I linked arms and started shopping.

"So Bella...." she trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"I've noticed lately you've seemed a little down. Any particular reason?" she hedged.

"Oh God not you too."

"Hey we've all noticed."

"I can't talk about it right now." Unlike Jasper she didn't push.

"Whenever you're ready I'm here."

"Thanks."

After that we had fun, the guys caught up and we soon finished. They drove us home, but couldn't stay cause they were having dinner with Emmett's parents. They took all the stuff with them to hide, except what Jasper and I got him.

I unlocked the door and walked in while Jazz put his bike in the garage. He popped into my room as I was putting up my stuff.

"Hey will you keep this in here?" he asked handing me his bag.

"Why do I always have to hide things in here?"

"He's like a child always looking for his presents. The only place he won't look is your underwear drawer, mostly because he doesn't want to know if there's anything lacy in there." I smiled and took it. He turned to leave, but when he got to the door frame he paused, "Oh and the loose floorboard under your bed.....he doesn't know about that." I stood there in shock even after he left. Then I heard Charlie's car pulled up and quickly hid them in the back of the drawer. I dashed downstairs just as he walked in.

"I got pizza!" he exclaimed. As he put it on the table I grabbed two pieces while the guys grabbed three. They trooped into the living room while I grabbed us some soda. In the living room Jasper was kneeling on the floor looking at movies. Today was Monday Movie Night, and since it was an odd date he got to choose, which most likely meant horror.

I settled down to watch one of the _Halloween_ movies again. They really weren't scary at all after the first couple times. However, you got more and more frustrated with the characters; like they were supposed to know better this time. If you do this you _will _die! So _don't _do it! I almost threw my soda can at the TV at one point. When Charlie got up to use the little boys room I finally had Jasper alone.

"You didn't look under the floorboard did you?" I asked biting my lip.

He sighed and whispered back, "I wanted to, I really did. I started to pull it up, but I stopped. I realized that there were some things we have to keep from each other and if this was one of them, I'd respect that. I figure you'll show me one day....just like when you tell me what's up with you."

I nodded. "Thanks." He smiled slightly. "Half the things in there are just pads and other.....lady items."

"Ew." He frowned. "I could have lived a whole lifetime without knowing that." I grinned.

Dad came back down and we finished the movie. Then I went upstairs to try and get some sleep; I tossed and turned for about thirty minutes and then resolved to stare at the ceiling. I was just about to get up and go to the rooftop when my door creaked open. I turned my head and brown eyes met blue eyes. He smiled at me, his white eyes flashing in the darkness. I nodded telling him to come in.

He laid down next to me. "You turn on your alarm clock?" he whispered.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes." I smiled. "And you know I love you too right?"

"I know." He smiled.

And this was all I needed. Just Jasper and me against the world. Even if things for me never got better I'd hopefully always have him. My big brother and me, Rose and Emmett, and all the other people I loved. With Jasper there I eventually fell into a blissful sleep.

**AN: My computer has been fixed!!!! Yay! I went to see my Aunt and Uncle early! So thank him! He's great! And since this is an extra long chapter....show me some LOVE!!!**

**VOTE ON THE POLL!! Vote on the new poll if you want to have a say in this story! It's really important!**

**Okay so these presents bite, but it's so hard for me to shop for guys! I had to Google this! So in case any of you can tell I'm basing this Charlie slightly off of Gibbs from NCIS. He's just so cool!**

**Stuff mentioned on my website.**

**Thanks to my beta An End Has A Start! Seriously the best beta ever!**

**Review please my little loves!!**

***Kristen***


	3. Regular Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Soundtrack: Loser – 3 Doors Down**

**Chapter 3: Regular Day**

**BPOV**

_Beep...beep...beep._ I let out a groan just as someone else did. I froze for half a second before I remembered that Jasper fell asleep here last night.

"School." I mumbled.

"Yeah." He groaned.

"We could skip again."

"No let's go."

"Let's not." I hid my face in my pillow.

"Okay well I'm gonna go take a shower."

"NO!" I shouted running to the bathroom. I heard his chuckle as I slammed the door behind me and jumped into the shower. When I was almost done the door opened and the sink turned on.

"Hey," I said poking my head around the curtain. "Get out of here Jasper!"

"No," he said stubbornly brushing his teeth with vigor, "you were taking too long."

"GET OUT!" I screamed chucking his loofah, yeah he uses a loofah, at his head. Surprisingly I hit my target. He started chocking on his toothbrush and the suds dripped down his face. He looked at me with disgust before he spat and put down his brush.

I finished up quickly and ran into my room in my towel. I changed as fast as possible and trooped downstairs. Jasper was already there with Charlie.

"Mornin' Bells," Charlie said over the paper.

"Morning dad." I grabbed a granola bar. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I have the day off so I decided to go fishing down at La Push." How would I have guessed?

"Come on Bells we gotta go."

I slung my bag over my shoulder. "See ya dad." He nodded his farewell.

"Hey Jazz?" I said once we'd gotten outside. It was just a regular day in Forks, smoggy.

"Yeah?"

"My car is gonna be done tomorrow, can you take me to pick it up?"

He groaned, "You know how I hate driving all the way to Seattle on my bike."

"Yeah well it's the closest place that I trust."

"Only a couple _hours_ away." He rolled his eyes as I donned my helmet. "You should just let Rose fix it like the rest of us."

"Don't patronize me, she wasn't in town, you know that."

"Well I'll take you then." He cranked the engine and let it purr before zooming down the sodden street towards Forks High.

When we got to school we went to the picnic table that all four of us always met at. Freshman year we moved it to the side of the building partially hidden by trees so no one else knew it was back there. It wasn't hidden enough, though, that it didn't get sun on the rare times it graced us with it's presence. All our names were carved into one of the legs. We'd even vowed when we graduated we'd move it into the forest so no one could ever use it after us.

The main reason we had done this (moving the table) was because people tended to stare at us...a lot. Rosalie's beauty, Emmett being the most recent addition to this school (even though that was almost six years ago), and everyone wanted to be Jasper's friend since they all thought he was pretty cool. Why they stared at me though I didn't know, maybe they wanted to know why someone like me got to hang out with them or if it was just because Jazz was my brother.

We almost always got to school about ten minutes before everybody else started showing up and Rose and Em had already beat us there. I smiled as I walked towards them and jumped up on the table next to Rosalie.

Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's waist and was leaning casually against the table. Even though the day had barely started, his dimples were already out full force, Rose's doing probably.

"Good morning." Rose said giving me a one armed hug which I returned.

We stayed here talking for about fifteen minutes then we all snuck back to the front and went to our classes. First I had English with Rosalie so we walked together while the boys went to Biology.

"So," she started, "rumor has it we're getting a new kid in about a week. The spotlight will finally be off Emmett; for the first time he won't be the new kid." We laughed but she stopped short to glare at some poor Sophomore who had stared too long. That was one of the things I loved about Rosalie, which others are scared of, she could go from loving best friend to ice bitch in point five seconds. I nudged her so she went back to normal, "Anyway it's pretty sad we haven't had a new kid for six years. I'm starting to think Forks is losing the popularity contest." She giggled.

"Yeah I guess you could put it like that." I snorted.

"Anyway he's from somewhere out in the Northeastern territory, but that's all that's known about him at the moment, if he exists at all; personally I think he's fictional." She nodded to herself.

The rest of class we talked quietly amongst ourselves and took notes; Mrs. Johnson giving us death rays but not punishing us. Then I went to History which I had with Jasper and we started the project.

After that I went to my creative writing class, which I had alone. There were a total of five people in this class; me, my friend Angela Weber who I got to sit next to, Eric Yorkie a greasy nerd who had a thing for me, some blonde freshman guy named Hank, and Amy a cool gothic Junior chick who sat behind me. This class was actually pretty strange; the guys and girls were on separate sides of the room, it was like they thought we had cooties. The teacher hardly ever stayed in here and all we had to do was turn in a page of work on his desk at the end of each day. Angela, Amy, and I talked through the whole thing on most days. Angela was a quiet shy brunette and Amy was her opposite, kinda energetic, but both were really nice.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened in here today so I had to go to both my favorite and most hated class, Trigonometry. It was my least favorite since I hated math, but I loved it since I had it with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

When I got there Emmett had the seat next to him saved, Rose and Jasper behind him. We had free seating in this class and we took turns different days switching around with each other. It was like an unspoken rule that no one else sit in the two seats in the corner, once someone did and Rosalie just about killed the poor boy.

I slid past Emmett into my seat and let my bag drop to the floor. Rose was behind me, her teeth glittering.

"What?" I asked bemused as I turned toward her.

She just continued smiling, "I have some news for all of you at lunch."

"You're just doing that to torture me. You can't just tell someone that and then make them wait." She continued smiling, showing me she was indeed doing it on purpose.

"Hey Bella!" Mike yelled. Oh God he sat in front of me again, five bucks Jessica Stanley is sitting next to him. I sent a pleading look at Rose and she took the hint.

"I was talking to her Newton, that's rude! Your mother needs to teach you some manners," she glared. "Now turn around before I chop off your dangly bits." I looked back to see his face turn paler and his shallow blue eyes widen; I could almost see his blonde hair turning gray. He nodded slightly and spun around, "You too Stanley!" I saw her frizzy hair spinning through the air as she twisted around faster than the speed of light.

Relieved, I smiled at Rosalie and she smirked. The rest of class flew by and Emmett almost got both of us in detention but I managed to talk the teacher down.

When we were walking out Emmett sparked up a conversation, "You guys wanna come to my house after school? Mom's been missing you guys."

I laughed, "Sure I will." Jasper nodded absentmindedly.

"So Rose....?" I trailed.

"Yes?" she said slyly.

"What's this gossip you have?"

"Later, we have to get lunch first."

Finally we had our lunch and were sitting outside at our picnic table, like we often did when it wasn't raining.

"Okay," Rose started as she ate her hamburger, "so Mallory told me that Jessica told her that there really is a new kid coming and they bought our white house." Oh that was sad. _Our _white house wasn't _really_ ours; once a little after Emmett joined our 'gang' we'd all gone on a hike and needless to say we got lost. We finally found a clearing with the house in it and sat on the porch until it stopped raining. Anyway long story short after that we got home and then started hanging out there since there was nowhere else in Forks to go, of course this all happened after we figured out it was uninhibited.

Sometimes we'd just sit on the lawn and make plans to buy it together so no matter where we went after high school we'd all have somewhere to come back to together. Other times we'd sit on the porch swing and reminisce. We'd even go to the garden in the back, it was old and had a cracked fountain that we'd sit on. Once when it was dark we told our parents we were staying at each others houses and instead went to the back porch at night to play on the Ouija board. It was pretty scary, the woods surrounding us were so intimidating at night and the empty house was pretty creepy, anything could be in there. We survived until morning though, didn't ever do that again.

"Since when do you and Lauren talk?" Emmett asked scratching his head.

"Ew we don't talk!" she sounded so disgusted and offended.

"But you just said–"

"No she just tells me the latest gossip."

"Allow me to explain so that you understand," I started. "They have to sit next to each other in second period French so Lauren dishes everything she knows to Rosalie. However, we have yet to figure out if this display of civility is because of fear, jealousy, or she wants in Rose's good books."

Rose smirked, "But she'll never be a friend; more like a contact or one of my 'people' if you will. Though there's a certain unspoken rule about it; that's the nice period, other than that it's bitchiness the rest of the day. If it's really important she'll call my landline." She grinned again, "It's rather genius I get all the lowdown without lifting a finger and give nothing in return other than forty-five minutes of smiles and somewhat pleasantness." I rolled my eyes. "Of course most of the gossip is stupid and I don't even care about it, you know I hate hearing about stupid drama, there are a couple good gems here and there that are good to know about."

* * *

Biology passed boringly, I have to sit next to Mike so he was continuously hitting on me; which caused Jessica to send me I-hope-you-die-painfully glares.

I had gym last with Emmett, thank God or I would embarrass myself to death.

After that we all headed to Emmett's place or pad as he called it; it was a modest two story brown house. It definitely had that homey feel though.

"My darlings!" Emmett's mom came rushing out of the house and hugged us all. She was beautiful especially for her age, not that she was old, she'd had Emmett pretty young, like everyone else in our little group. She had curly brown hair, a great smile, like her son, and was almost glowing.

"Hey mom." Emmett chuckled lightheartedly.

"Mom." Rose smiled.

"I haven't seen you two for so long." She said squeezing Jasper and me hard.

"Sorry mom," It used to be a little awkward for me to call her mom but I'd been doing it for a couple years now.

"Yeah we'll do better next time Laura." Jasper however still wasn't used to it.

"Now now Jasper; if I've told you once I've told you twice it's mom or even mother if you have to," she chastised.

"Sorry..mom."

She grinned and clasped her hands, "Good! Now I've just finished making cookies and I have some yummy snacks in the living room so come in." She hurried us in and sat us down. She came in with a huge tray; there were cookies, milk, soda, chips, everything we loved. She always kept our favorite snacks on hand; anything sweet and root beer for Emmett, chips and Coke for Jasper, nachos and Dr. Enuf for Rosalie, and gummy worms and Cheerwine for me.

Laura, excuse me mom, was always cooking or baking. When it was sunny outside we'd come over and she make fresh sweet tea and lemonade and she'd make a huge southern dinner. I loved it when she made homemade ice cream or when she'd get a watermelon and we'd sit on the back porch seeing who could spit the seeds the furthest.

Anyway it didn't surprise me to see all this food, she was probably also making tons of other goodies and dinner right now. After she placed down the tray she kissed us all on the top of the head and scurried back into the kitchen.

After she was gone Emmett turned on his PlayStation3 and slouched in his black leather floor rocker. Rose and I sat on the couch pigging out, and Jasper sat on the floor leaning against the couch. They started playing and by the sounds they were making Emmett was kicking major butt.

Rose got a call on her cell half way through the second round of the guys drag racing. "Okay Bella so Lauren called my home phone and my mom picked up and she called me to tell me that Lauren told her that," this was like a bad soap opera, "there's gonna be a dance at our school in two weeks, there's no theme or anything it's just because. Anyway, they are announcing it at lunch tomorrow so I thought you'd like to be on your guard if any guys ask you."

Though it was weird to see her doing this kinda thing, the whole gossip thing and then actually caring about it, the sentiment was sweet. "Thanks Rose." She grinned and nodded.

We waited till Emmett's dad, Thomas, we called him Tom or dad sometimes, came home and then we stayed for dinner. Tom was where Emmett got his strong build and facial features and his eyes, but he got his mom's hair and dimples as well as her fierce personality.

After that it was pretty late so we headed on home. Charlie wasn't here yet so he was either coming home in the wee hours of the morning or we wouldn't see him till tomorrow night. I went into my room as Jasper took a shower.

Quickly I changed into an old pair of basketball shorts Jasper had outgrown and given to me, I know I know what kinda freak wears her brother's _used_ shorts?! Well they are _so_ soft and comfortable! They had a different kind of stitch and there was a stain of God knows what on the bottom, Jasper so kindly left it, but I still loved them.

I stumbled to my dresser and shifted through the shirts in there. Almost all of this drawer was filled with shirts with either inappropriate comments, Emmett and Jasper had gotten me these, or sibling shirts, my dad and Jasper had gotten me these, Rosalie would never get me a t-shirt like that. When Rose gets me clothes she says, and I quote, "They have to be clothes you can wear in public without blushing Bella.....unless it's because they're just that God damn sexy!"

I finally decided on a t-shirt that had three quarter length navy blue sleeves, baseball jersey style and it said 'If you think I'm cute you should see my brother'; obviously Jasper bought this one for me.

Then I trooped into Jasper's room and jumped on his bed, it bounced around and squeaked a couple times. Then I collapsed onto my back and stared at the ceiling. Everything about his room was calming; the blue color theme, the black and white pictures hanging randomly around the room, hell even the smell. I looked around the walls and saw something that made me smile; inside a black frame he had put one of his onesies in there. It was baby blue and said 'I'm _expecting_ to be a big brother in September'. Surrounding the frame were pictures of us through the stages of our lives all the way from being babies to one taken a couple months ago.

I had a onesie hanging in my room too. Mine was light pink and said in blue letters 'My big brother only thinks he's in charge!'

I smiled feeling all warm and fuzzy inside and stared at the ceiling again.

The door creaked as it opened and Jasper walked in.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked chuckling.

"Well I've got something to tell ya." I grinned slapping my thighs.

"Okay," he threw his towel in his dirty clothes hamper and sat next to me, mirroring my position, "What cha got to tell me?"

"Okay you know that...thing that's been bothering me lately?"

"Yes," he said his eyes growing more excited.

"Well I've decided to tell you about it," his jaw dropped and he looked so happy, and as much as I hated to burst his bubble, "Friday."

He frowned, "Must you tease me like that?" I smiled. "No, really cause now that's all I'm gonna be thinking about till Friday."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right."

"Oh but Friday isn't good."

"You're gonna tell me when I can tell you my problems that you've been pestering me about?"

"Well it's not a good time for you either."

"Oh and why not?"

"We're playing Never Have I Ever at Rosalie's."

"Oh really? Which loser are we playing for?" Since it involved drinking we hardly ever played this game unless we felt one of us needed a little pick me up.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Uh...you."

"What?!"

"We all feel like you've been in a particularly um...dark place lately."

I snorted, "Yeah well maybe after the game I'll tell you all about it so I won't have to repeat it." I paused at the door. "We better not be hungover for dad's party." He laughed as I let the door swing shut behind me.

**AN: Okay so VOTE ON THE FREAKIN' POLL, please?**

**Haha, anyway....um pictures on homepage.**

**Thanks to An End Has A Start, she's super cool!**

**I love you all and please leave a review ;D**

***Kristen***


	4. Never Have I Ever

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING...well except all my CDs.**

**Soundtrack: Alcohol – Barenaked Ladies**

**Chapter 4: Never Have I Ever**

**BPOV**

The rest of the week flew by pretty fast; and I got my baby back Wednesday, my 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500, a classic in my books. After that we'd gone to the grocery store and Jasper ran through the store like a small child and put all the things he wanted into the cart, most of it was junk food.

Oh and Emmett finally cracked and asked what was wrong with me; I told him he'd find out soon and he left it alone like I knew he would. Em was a lot of things but he wasn't one to push or pry.

Then, like Rosalie predicted, I got asked to the dance quite a bit. Fortunately I had an excuse to say no. Like always when a dance popped up at Forks High Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and I would do something together; whether we all go to the dance together or go hangout in some city. If it was an important dance like Homecoming or Prom we would go.

I always felt pretty bad about it though because Rosalie and Emmett had never technically gone to a dance together. They always did a group thing with Jasper and me; they didn't want to leave us hanging. It would have been a little weird for Jasper and me to go to the dance so we would have stayed home.

Rosalie said it was fine, since it was an excuse to get away from Emmett's horrible dancing. Emmett was about as good at dancing as I was, he would always be stepping on people's feet, so when we danced together he would hold me several inches about the ground, with Rose he said it would be weird doing that. Jasper liked dancing with Rosalie so they could get better and he could in his words, "Learn how to properly woo a woman." I always laughed and said it doesn't matter how well you dance if no girl can stand you.

Anyway, we'd decided that that day we'd go to Rainy Days and then after that we'd drive to Seattle, rent a cheap motel room and just hang out there, away from everything in Forks. This was actually a pretty normal plan for us as weird as it might sound to some people but we had our traditions just like everybody else. I mean it's not like we had a orgy or anything we'd just rent a couple movies and chill.

"Bella, Bella are you even listening to me?" Ugh, back to the present.

I looked off the road for a second and looked back at Rosalie. "Of course I was." Then I turned back to the road before she read me like a map.

"What was I just talking about?"

Oh shit, "Um tonight?"

She snorted, "I knew it! Bella I was talking about tomorrow."

"Hey I was only one day off." She tried to hide her smile by rolling her eyes. "So what were you saying?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay." I nodded.

A couple minutes later she let out a groan showing me her displeasure. I saw her glaring at the trees as though willing them to fly by faster. While Rose loved my car she could _not _stand my driving.

"Relax Rosalie," I chuckled, "you're the one who told me to wait on you." Rose had drove Emmett to school today like I had driven Jasper, and after school Rosalie had to stay late for something. She let Emmett take her baby so they could go ahead and told me to wait on her and drive her back. It was especially weird that she let Em take her most prized possession, she loved her white BMW M3 with a fiery passion; it was definitely unhealthy.

I remember when she got it, she'd really wanted a red one but Emmett already had his jeep and she didn't want to be one of those sickeningly cute couples; the kind that call each other every night and color coordinate their outfits for the next day. Needless to say she got a white one instead. At first she didn't want the white one even though it looked really good, but she didn't want the dirt to show up, which is why mine is black, but then she decided Forks would wash it for her and she could just use it as an excuse to take it to a car wash more often.

"I can't help it," she grumbled. "You drive so God damn slow."

I chuckled, "Look we're almost here."

Her house was just a bit smaller than the white house but on the opposite side of Forks, closer to the rest of us. It was really pretty, tan, some brick, and a green roof. There was a three car garage, one for her, her father, and her mother. The only thing I hated about it was there was no grass around the house, there was in some of the forest surrounding it, but they didn't let any grow. It'd be a cool thing like in Texas or something but here...when it rained, not pleasant.

Rose's car wasn't outside so I figured Emmett had put it in the garage just where she likes it; and judging by her grin it just got him points.

We ran inside just as it started pouring. Quickly I took off my jacket and hung it on the coat rack, and then I put my shoes on the rug they had laid out for guest's shoes. Rosalie finished wiping off her heels and then took them off.

The guys, I noticed, were lazily sprawled out across the couch watching _Frasier_. Rose hurried towards them while I took my time, socks and newly waxed floors don't work well with me.

"Guys," she groaned in an annoyed and amused tone. "Hurry up; Bella and I are going to change, go ahead and start getting ready." The guys nodded and turned off the TV before leaving for the kitchen.

"I love your shirt Jazz," I called.

He grinned, "The weirdest girl got it for me." I stuck my tongue out. I had gotten him the shirt a year or so ago; it said 'Bodyguard for my baby sister'.

Rosalie led me up the stairs trying to make sure I didn't slide on down. Her mother even waxed the stairs! I mean what the fuck, who does that?! Finally we made it upstairs, Rose had the whole right side of the floor up here, well except the guest room.

We hurried into her room. Ah carpet; you can't slip on carpet. I absolutely loved her room! Every time I saw it I got the urge to try and steal it. She had a white bed with a black headboard and red and gold curtains. There was a couch at the end of her bed and a round glass table with a pot of red flowers in it. There were black nightstands and a floor length mirror. Plus the cream walls and patterned carpet helped accentuate the room. There was an oval window right above the bed and two lamps which were the only light in the room besides the door that lead to her patio, but that was covered by thick black curtains. It was just so Rosalie, beautiful, elegant, and sophisticated.

"Okay here change." Rose tossed me some clothes out of her dresser before she grabbed some herself and went into her bathroom. I threw off my clothes and put on the shorts and shirt she handed me. Then I put my hair into a ponytail and folded my clothes and placed them on the corner of Rose's bed.

I put my seldom used phone and keys on one of the nightstands and then Rose came trooping out with her make-up washed off and her hair in a messy bun. She gave me a nervous smile, "You look great!" I assured her.

Then she put on some socks and we ran down the stairs, of course I fell right into Rosalie's back and she barely had time to catch us before we tumbled to our death. Finally we made it to the first floor alive.

"Geesh Jasper what's with all the food?"

"It's the rules," he said confused as to why I wouldn't remember.

"No I know that, but we have more than usual." We always eat before we play so it can help absorb some of the alcohol See, we are responsible.

"Ah well we need to take any extra precautions today. By the way," he added quickly, "I already called dad and told him not to expect us back tonight. He said fine and I told him to be home at five tomorrow so we could take him to dinner, it took some persuading but he finally agreed."

I nodded, "Good."

"Okay Bella come with me while the guys finish with the food."

"Where are we going?" I asked as I followed her toward the staircase again.

"To get the booze." She laughed as she opened the door under the stairs. Everything down here was cemented; the walls, the floor, the ceiling, even the stairs; it was like a cave. We called it the bat cave.

She went down first so if I slipped she could hopefully catch us both. Once at the bottom she turned right, toward the liquor; if you went left you'd find the wine or if you went straight you'd find the beer.

Rose clicked her tongue as she looked at all the alcohol.

"Please not tequila," I said as I saw her reach for it. "That worm grosses me out!"

"Bella–"

"No but Bella's." I said sternly.

"Bells we all know how much you have an....aversion to this, but look we're totally responsible about the whole thing and it's rare when we do this. It's not like we get totally wasted every other night and then start humping trees, mooning the innocent passer-bys, pissing on the neighbor's lawns, or stealing gnomes and flamingos. We take all the precautions necessary. Just think of it as building your resistance so that when it is legal you won't get drunk and taken advantage of." She grinned, proud of her little speech.

"I know," I chuckled, "I was just thinking about that disgusting worm. I really can't stand the thought of a worm floating around in there."

"Sure sure," She chuckled, not sure whether to believe me or not, "But you know the worm is in mezcal and it's actually a larva. The Mexican standards authority prohibits adding insects to tequila." She paused, "Okay so if not tequila how about gin or scotch?" She pulled down two bottles that kept clinking together.

"Scotch." She nodded and put away the other bottle. "But you know we can't be the least hung over tomorrow cause Charlie will be able to tell."

"Damn it." She groaned and looked with disgust across the room. "We can't do wine or beer shots that's no fun."

"We could do limits."

"Oh yeah that'd be fun 'sorry guys we have to stop playing now I've filled my quota,'" she said sarcastically.

I chuckled, "We'll start taking shots of something non-alcoholic or something like that." She frowned, "Hey you wanna get caught so we can never do this again?"

She grumbled a little but then smiled, "Okay we all need to be sober for your storytelling anyway." It was my turn to frown as I followed her back up.

The guys had all the food laid out on the coffee table. There was a cheese pizza, rolls, salty chips, popcorn, peanut butter, crackers, and some other things.

"Yum," I sang as I collapsed on the floor.

"Oh wait here," Rose then hurried into the kitchen. She came out carrying two soda bottles. We all groaned.

"No please not the Jones Soda Holiday Pack!" Emmett whimpered.

"Aw I'm sorry baby." She said not sounding sorry at all. "Since we need to limit the alcohol intake I figured we needed something disgusting to use as shots later." Rosalie's parents had taken to collecting all the holiday sodas made by Jones Soda Company. They were very....unique flavors. "Today we're going to try Christmas tree and smoked salmon pate." Ew, I internally gagged, that sounded horrible.

"Okay," Jasper began after we'd eaten, "we each get these four shots and that's it after that we do the soda." Then we each filled the shot glasses in front of us.

"I'll start." Rose offered. "Never have I ever streaked." Emmett smiled, a little proud of himself it seemed and downed a shot. I turned and raised my eyebrow at Jasper.

"What?!" he growled. "I was six!"

"But you remember it so drink up."

"Oh I didn't know about that, share!" Emmett laughed.

"Okay so when Jazz and I were six we were having a play date with Eric Yorkie, and I was awkwardly sitting at the window looking out. Jasper and Eric were just standing there staring at each other. So randomly Jasper says he needs to go to the bathroom. So he leaves and I continue looking out the window willing him to hurry because it was getting really weird. Finally I see him....streaking past the window. After his second lap around the neighborhood I figured I should get Charlie.

"So I walk down the hall to find him, little confused Eric following me. As I walk down the hallway I find all Jasper's clothes making a trail to the door. It takes dad thirty minutes to corner Jasper, he was a fast child, cover him with the blanket and drag him inside." The sat in awed silence, "Ms. Wilflour has never looked at him the same way again." Jasper shuddered.

"Hey isn't that the lady across the street from you?" Rose laughed.

"Oh yeah, she stares at Jasper now, like she's fascinated!" I said. Emmett started laughing so hard I thought he couldn't breathe.

"Don't laugh that kinda shit is scary!" Jazz whined. "I'm scarred."

"Me too! You ever think what seeing your pale nakedness did to my poor innocent mind? I _still_ think I need therapy!"

"Hey Jazzy we need to do some streaking together!" Emmett exclaimed. Jasper frowned slightly. It looked like he was both tempted and disgusted. On the one hand he'd get to streak again and on the other he'd be running naked next to Emmett.

"Can we just move on?!" Jasper shouted.

"Is that a no?" Emmett whimpered. Jasper mumbled saying he'd think about it, and Emmett grinned.

"Okay," I started since it was my turn, "Never have I ever lied about my birthday at a restaurant to get a free dessert." They all sighed and downed one.

"We're gonna have to make you do that one day." Rose mumbled.

"Never have I ever been scared of a bug." Emmett grinned.

With a sigh Rose and I chugged a shot. The alcohol burned my throat as it went down, but it's not like it was my first drink.

"Never have I ever broken a bone." Jasper smirked pointedly at me. Em and I picked up some scotch.

"My turn again," Rose paused, "never have I ever peed in a public pool since I was ten." Jasper chugged it down unashamed, as I gagged silently, I was most likely in the pool at the time.

I sighed, "Never have I ever gone a week without showering." I grinned. Both Jasper and Emmett took a shot then swore loudly.

"I'm out," they pouted. Rose laughed loudly.

"I think we should get four more with half booze half of that disgusting shit." Jasper said with a disdained look at the Jones Soda. Rosalie bit her lip and finally shrugged. The guys each filled their glasses with half scotch and topped two of the glasses with Christmas tree and the other two with salmon pate. I frowned as I smelt it.

"Okay," Emmett began, "never have I ever rolled over and introduced myself."

There was silence for a minute and then, "Emmett you big idiot, none of us have had a one night stand!"

"I was just checking!"

"That's not something we would _not_ tell each other!" She rolled her eyes. "Well you have to drink now." He sighed and grabbed a Christmas tree and scotch shot. His eyes dilated and then he snapped back and gagged.

"God that is _so_ disgusting!" he moaned. "UH IT TASTES LIKE DEATH."

Jasper chuckled, "Never have I ever been so drunk I peed in someone else's bed."

Emmett glared, "It wasn't my fault."

"It was my parent's bed!" Rose screeched.

He sighed feeling defeat and chugged a salmon pate. Then he shuddered violently, "That tastes like stale bloody vomit from a dead person. No I take that back from a dead dog." He gagged some more before grabbing the water bottle and gulping some from it. "But seriously guys stop picking on me," he whined.

Rosalie smiled, "Sorry baby. Never have I ever....smoked a cigarette."

Em, Jazz, and I shared a secretive look before we all downed a shot.

"Never have I ever tanned naked." I said. Rose downed a shot.

"Never have I ever said 'shaken, not stirred.'" Emmett smirked.

"Um yeah you have." Jasper interrupted.

"Have I?"

"Yes."

"Oh....well what now?"

"The statement is forfeit, you have to drink." Jasper said.

"Well damn." He drank quickly, then he seemed to realized that he was out of shots and had to take just the sickening soda. With a sigh he filled them up.

"Never have I ever had sex." Jasper said smiling.

"And that makes you happy?" Rose interrupted.

I started twirling a glass nervously.

"Well?" Jasper demanded at Rose.

"Well what?"

"Drink up." Jasper said.

"I wasn't kidding earlier when I said we would tell each other that kinda thing."

"You sure?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPLY SOMETHING?!" Rose shrieked.

"OF COURSE NOT!" While Rose and Jasper argued Emmett tried to break it up.

I felt like I was about to start sweating a waterfall as I played with the glass, waiting.

"I DON'T JUST LOOK AT EMMETT AND DROP MY PANTS!"

"I DIDN'T SAY YOU DO!"

They were all standing by now and I was getting nervously watching them. Emmett's head was flying back and forth between them with a frown on his face, probably because this was hurting his ego.

As quick as I could without spilling it all over me, I chugged down the scotch. I quietly set down the glass.

"WHY YOU LITTLE–" Oh no, they stopped. I slowly looked up and it felt like my heart had stopped beating. Emmett had stopped in the middle of looking between Jasper and Rose. Rosalie had whipped her head around so fast her hair hit Jazz's face. Jasper was slowly turning his head towards me, Rosalie's hair caught in his open mouth from where his jaw had dropped.

**AN: I feel like I have to say something along the lines of drink responsibly.....so yeah....**

**Oh my God guys it's Shark Week! I love Shark Week! Or it was when I started writing this anyway... Happy days are here again! I don't think you guys understand how amazing this is! SHARK WEEK! Haha I love sharks, just thought I'd share.**

**Pictures on profile.**

**Lots of love to An End Has A Start!!**

**I love you all, so review and tell me what is a never have I ever that you would say, and one you'd have to drink to?**

***Kristen***


	5. Stormy Night

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns _Twilight, _not me!**

**Soundtrack: Where It Ends – 16 Frames**

**Chapter 5: Stormy Night**

**BPOV**

I gulped quietly as they continued to stare at me. I suddenly wished the Earth would open up and swallow me whole.

Emmett was the first to break the awkwardness. He sighed and dropped onto the couch behind him running his large hands over his face; probably trying to prepare himself for the hell that was about to follow.

Rose was frowning with a faraway look on her face and I couldn't even bring myself to look at Jasper, so I stared down at my feet.

I glanced back up at Rosalie to see she was glaring at me, but there was a hint of curiosity behind that, and I knew we'd be okay...eventually anyway. I braced myself and looked at my brother. Jazz wasn't even looking at me, but he was gritting his teeth and growling at the wall slightly to my left.

Emmett, again, was the first to try to end the silence, "Who?" he asked and I could hear the silent 'I'll kill the bastard' in his voice.

"No one you would know," I whispered turning slightly away. My senses were screaming at me to just run away while I could.

"Well just tell us who anyway," Jasper snarled acidly causing me to shudder involuntarily.

"It doesn't matter anymore," I said softly, hoping he would stop being mean.

"The hell it doesn't!" he screamed, "He fucking touched you in...in...untouchable places!"

"Jasper calm down," I argued.

"I will NOT calm down! I will continue to scream until I can't even whisper anymore because my voice is_ that _sore!"

"What is _wrong_ with you?!" I screamed back, "I get it, I had sex and the brother in you wants to kill, but you have NO right to tell me how to live my life," I said, tears brimming in my eyes; I _hate_ it when he's mad. "Stop making me feel so shitty about it! News flash Jasper, I wasn't always gonna be little innocent Bella!" I sniffled, my damn nose already clogging up from the tears.

These memories were painful enough without all the shit being thrown at me about it. I mean, I knew they would make a big deal about it, but I didn't think Jasper would get this upset.

"I have a _right _to be this upset! You're my baby sister! I fed you you're first piece of cake, I _always_ picked you up when you fell down, and I have kept you safe for all these years, you can't just do this!" Jasper yelled at me, "What if you got an STD? What if he hurt you? What if?"

I felt a sob coming on and dug my nails into my sides from where they were wrapped around my torso.

"Look at me dammit!" There was a strange hostility in his voice and Emmett must have heard it too because he stood up immediately.

He stuck his hand in front of Jasper. "Man, maybe you should go outside and cool down for a bit before you do something you'll regret," Emmett said all this calmly, but you could hear his own threat hidden in his voice. Jasper looked up at him livid, his midnight blue eyes completely iced over. I knew Jasper would _never_ hurt me, but that didn't mean he wouldn't shout and yell until I couldn't think straight and felt absolutely horrible about myself, perhaps to the point of depression. I also knew that most of this was the alcohol talking, and he would never get this upset sober.

With one last glare at Emmett, he turned and sprinted away. After we heard the back door slam, Rosalie frowned deeply at me, and followed Jasper; probably to make sure he didn't hurt himself. As soon as I heard the door open and close it felt like my heart was being ripped open, like all the walls I'd built up had been torn down with just a few harsh, shouted words.

I started sobbing hysterically and I heard Emmett shifting awkwardly and I just knew he would leave; run after Rose, the love of his life, or Jasper, his best friend. Right when my knees felt like they were about to give out and I couldn't even see through my tears I felt someone pick me up off my feet and sit me down.

After what felt like hours of crying and trying in vain to keep the painful memories at bay I looked up. The lights reflected and shined tiny rainbows from the tears surrounding my vision. Using the heel of my hand I scrubbed furiously at my face to remove the liquid. When I could see clearly I looked around and saw I had been crying on Emmett's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, my hoarse voice cracking in a way that reminded me of nails on a chalkboard.

"It's okay," he smiled softly, just barely showing his dimples, but this wasn't a happy Emmett smile it was too sad. "Look Bella...Jasper had _no_ right to talk to you like that..and Rose had no reason to judge you either."

"Why didn't you go after them?" I asked quietly, "Rosalie is gonna be pissed at you and so is Jasper."

"You needed me more, and quite frankly...you're in the right. They had no right to get upset; I would have done the same thing, you must have been terrified to tell us..." he trailed.

"I just didn't want anyone to get mad," I sniffled fighting yet again not to cry.

"Bella you were my first real friend," Emmett said softly. "I actually didn't have any friends back home believe it or not. You were the first person to really talk to me like I was a real person, like a friend; being nice to me. Rosie may be the love of my life, and I'm really close to Jasper, but you're closer than a sister to me and you were in pain and needed me the most; the choice was simple."

I sniffled and let out a chuckle, but it sounded like a hiccup. This caused him to laugh and he hugged me.

"You're like another brother to me, too." I sniffled into Emmett's chest and I peaked up and saw his grinning from ear to ear.

"I've always wanted a sister," Emmett chuckled wistfully.

"Well you have me now," I said.

It was quiet for a moment, and I didn't need silence it gave me time to think and that would be too painful. I couldn't think right now it was too much and I couldn't cry in front of Emmett again.

He seemed to know what I was thinking however and clicked on the TV, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder like he was shielding me from the world. I smiled lightly at the effort and relaxed when he started rubbing soothing circles on my shoulder.

He found something good to watch, something that wouldn't upset me; _Whose Line Is It Anyway? _My favorites were Ryan Stiles and Colin Mochrie, they were so funny. After about fifteen minutes, I was finally starting to calm down and had secured the protective walls in my mind again.

A flash of lightning shown outside, lighting up the sky. Five seconds later the thunder followed echoing dimly around the large house. It felt empty, really empty.

"They shouldn't be out in the storm," I whispered, as another peal of thunder sounded. Five miles away I counted off in my head.

"They'll come back in, in a moment," Emmett said distracted by the TV.

Sure enough just when I was about to brave the storm by myself to go find them the door opened and I heard two people come in, and just as the door closed the rain started; what good timing. There were sounds of shuffling and then a silence like they didn't know what to do now.

Finally Rosalie came into the room, looking solemn and upset, but that didn't take away from her grace as she walked quietly towards me.

She stopped right in front of me just slightly to the side so she wasn't blocking my view of Colin making an idiot of himself on the green screen.

"Bella can we," she paused and took a deep breath, "can we...talk?" Her voice sounded so vulnerable and that hurt me. I felt like I was the one causing her pain and I didn't like that feeling one bit!

I sighed quietly to myself but I think she saw me, "Sure."

Rose gestured towards the stairs indicating she wanted to talk privately. So I just nodded and went to follow her. Emmett grabbed my arm softly and gave me a look asking if I would be okay. I nodded slightly so only he would see and he gave me a good luck smile.

I trudged up the steps behind Rosalie and we ended up in her room. She closed the door and leaned against her cream walls. I sat down on the couch, and squirmed in the awkward silence. I wasn't going to be the first to speak, however, since she was the one who wanted to talk, so she could say what she wanted first.

"Look I...." she stopped. I pulled my knees to my chest and turned my gaze towards her, my back against the arm rest.

She shifted and started playing with the hem of her shirt, looking down. "I know I didn't really say anything.....but I still treated you badly," she sighed. "I need to apologize...I should have stuck up for you like a best friend should....not just have walked out." She looked up at me then, meeting my eyes. "So I'm _really_ sorry Bells! I don't know how to make it up to you; I deserted you when you needed me most."

I picked up the pillow lying near my feet and hugged it close to me as I weighed my words carefully. "Rose...I knew you'd be pissed. That's why I didn't tell you at first. You were hurt by my actions, and as far as I'm concerned you're already forgiven."

Her blue eyes got bigger and she climbed onto the bed behind me and laid down so that our heads were on the same level. She placed her head on her folded arms and looked at me earnestly. "Bella that's just the thing; I'm not mad because you did it...I'm mad because you didn't tell me. I had this scenario planned in my head since freshman year; how you would come to me one day and tell me you were ready and ask my opinions and then ask for advice," she snorted, "if I'd even have any." I laughed with her at that. Rosalie was far from a prude, but there was something she needed before she finally had sex with Emmett, she said it wasn't the right time. Honestly, I think she was waiting for everything to be perfect and was simply worrying about it too much.

"Then after he'd fallen asleep, you'd call me from where you'd locked yourself in the bathroom, and we would talk in hushed tones. I could practically see you blushing and I'd be prying like the nosy bitch I am," she smirked and winked at me. "I would have already met him of course and fully approved. Jasper and Em would give him a _totally _awkward talk, threatening to kill him. I would tell him if he ever broke your heart I would rip his nuts off." At that I couldn't help but smile and let the tears pool in my eyes, cause in a twisted sense it all sounded so nice.

"Eventually," she added with a glint in her eyes, "I would give you advice on how to break up with him because he would become _unbearably_ clingy and a jerk; of course he would have always been totally and completely unworthy of you...like every guy will be." I actually started crying, they were happy tears but for some reason this sounded perfect. Some people would call me crazy and ask how the hell this was perfect, but this was Rose and me, and it just was for us. This was how we were and always will be.

"That actually sounds really fun." I laughed through my tears and I could see she was having exactly the same reaction; that just made me laugh and cry harder.

"How's it supposed to be with you and Em?" I asked.

She sighed wistfully. "Well we've already begun that one. First I'd start telling you the second I even considered sex. Then not actually sleep with Emmett until two or three years later." I giggled as I watched her face light up with happiness. "Then I would plan it all because Emmett doesn't want to feel like he's pushing me, and of course I'd get you to help me," she winked. "Then the second it was over I'd call you, while still lying next to Em." I laughed rather loudly at this. "Well hey, he already knows how close we are, he'd understand; hell he'd probably hand me the phone..... I might even text you while we were still–"

"Yeah I got you," I said quickly. She laughed at me.

"_Anyway_...then when Jasper finally figured it all out he'd make a lame attempt at protectiveness, something like 'Yo Emmett, you break it, you buy it.'" I burst out laughing again at this. "Of course I would live happily ever after with my Emmy-bear and we'd have tons of great sex, and I'd be constantly giving you juicy details, which you wouldn't want to hear.... You'll eventually start tuning me out and just pretend to listen; just making the right listening noises at the right times." That sounded just like me and I was forced to smile because it was just so realistic.

This was one of the things I loved most about Rosalie, she could always make me laugh and forget about my worries for a while; she would just start talking and not stop until I laughed and then just keep going. Emmett was sort of like this too, he could just smile at me and I'd feel happier and if he hugged me I'd feel like I belonged somewhere...like even through everything else my friends still loved me. Jasper, however, could manipulate emotions pretty easily, make me genuinely feel better; not just forget for a while but feel better! Though, sometimes, he would manipulate my emotions so I would feel worse, like when we were fighting; I would feel so guilty and just horrible.

I cleared my throat, "Well it seems as though yours will come true."

"Yeah..." she trailed sadly. "Yours won't though."

"That's okay...I'll be fine."

"I know...you really are the strongest person I know." Rose smiled softly.

"How?" I asked bewildered. I wasn't strong, especially not physically; emotionally I suppose I could handle some, but I think I'm slightly sheltered from most mental stress.

"Bella, look I know you well enough to know something's been wrong for a while...and well this is it right?" She said all this in a strangely motherly tone I hadn't heard in some time; it was very comforting. I nodded, confirming her suspicions. "I also know you well enough to know you must have had strong feelings for this guy...did you love him?"

I was about to answer when I stopped, unsure what to say. "I thought I did, but sometimes I do wonder...maybe I was mistaken."

She was quiet for some time, contemplating this. "What happened?" She finally whispered.

I sighed and stared at the rain patting against the window over her bed. "I really don't think I can talk about this right now," I whispered back.

It was strangely dark in the room, there were only two lamps giving light off; it seemed to be reflecting my mood, dark. She was giving me a curious look. "It's just that I've already said this much...I don't think I can handle any more pain right now..."

She nodded, "Whenever you're ready I'm here."

It was quiet for a while and I listened to the hell going on outside. There were branches beating against the window, thunder, and hard rain. This would be dangerous to drive through.

"You aren't mad at Emmett are you?" I asked worried I'd come between them.

"No!" she said shocked. "Why would I be?"

"Because he didn't follow you."

She laughed lovingly, "I would be mad if he did. His life doesn't revolve around me," she snorted. "I don't expect him to do everything I do, he has his own mind and I love the fact he sticks up for what he thinks is right...even if it might cause a fight." She smiled ruefully, "It's _damn_ sexy!"

I burst out laughing at that one; I just could never see Emmett as sexy. I mean sure he was attractive but he was too much like a brother.

Rose started laughing with me, and then the phone rang, crisp and clear. When Rose made no move to get it I raised my eyebrows at her.

"What?" She giggled. "It's not anyone important because I have everyone important to me here in this house."

"Aw.." I said and could feel the happy tears coming again. Rose hardly showed her soft loving side like this and I just felt so loved tonight.

She grinned and winked at me. Then the answering machine made a loud beep and I heard Rose's sultry voice, "_Hey this is Rosalie, if you're Emmett, Bella, or Jasper I'm sorry I missed your call, and I will see you later. If not just leave a brief message and tell me what the hell you want. Depending on who you are I'm sorry I missed your call...and I might love you._" I snorted at her and she grinned largely; I'd never heard this before since I usually just called her cell instead of her land line.

There was another beep, then I heard Lauren's nasally voice and almost gagged. "Rose I think you forgot me," then she started laughing strangely, honestly I think she was chocking. "_Anyway_ I was just calling to let you know that there's new news about that new kid...." Rose made a motion so it looked like she was throwing up; causing me to laugh; we all knew her feelings about Lauren. "So it's now been confirmed, it's a girl and she'll be here Wednesday... The storm has delayed it all, apparently it's worse than it seems. Well away from here anyway, like in Seattle it's just a hell of storm...so...yeah." Then she hung up.

"She is _so _weird," Rose laughed.

"I agree...I didn't think the storm was that bad though," I said looking out the window again.

"Yeah it's probably because we're kinda isolated out here in Forks."

"True." I nodded laughing. There was another pause. "So...how mad is Jasper at me?"

"He'll get over it."

"So pretty mad?"

"But he'll get over it, trust me, you'll be fine in a couple days... I think it's just a shock for him is all."

"He had to know this was coming though, right?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but I don't think he thought it would be this soon, plus you guys are almost always together."

"Hmm..." I mumbled.

"Carrie would be proud of you." She laughed. Carrie Whitlock was Jasper's mother. See Jazz and I were half siblings.

The story is kinda complicated but basically Charlie and Renee had been best friends their whole lives, but he fell for Carrie Whitlock with the big blue eyes and blond hair first when they were all eighteen. They'd been dating for six months when she mysteriously disappeared, leaving Renee to pick up the pieces.

So one thing led to another and a couple weeks later they started dating, and two weeks later I was growing. Anyway, about a two weeks before I was born Carrie showed up with a newborn baby, Jasper. She had to work for her career and couldn't keep up with him...of course even though Renee hates Carrie (mostly jealousy, though even now it still runs both ways) she couldn't turn away a baby. So Renee raised us both till we were about five when she left for a sunnier happier place known as Phoenix, Arizona.

I didn't blame my mom for leaving though because honestly I don't think she was ever happy with Charlie; I think he blew that when he took a chance with Carrie. See he loved (and I think still loves) both of them, but he never did know which he'd rather have. So I think when he got together with Carrie Renee's feelings for him soured a bit, jealousy is a petty emotion.

It is actually very funny to see Renee, Carrie, and Charlie together in one room. It was like the women were competing for him even though they both had no lingering romantic feelings for him. Dad was always really uncomfortable in those situations because he knew they didn't love him anymore, but they were like two high school girls fighting over a crush.

My mom had gotten remarried to a younger man named Phil Dwyer and Jasper's mom had a new boyfriend every week it seemed. She was one of those people that never seemed to slow down, she had gone from a nobody in Forks to a major somebody with their own photography company. She didn't show emotions very easily though so she stuck to trying to buy love from Jasper and for some reason me. She bought my car and Jasper's motorcycle and she was going to pay for college; it was very sweet. My mother preferred to actually show us her love.

No matter how different they were they seemed to regard us both as theirs and it was pretty much vice-versa. It was great growing up with both of them; it was easier to call up Carrie and talk about something bothering you if you didn't want the mother-judging-you feeling because Carrie has always been really cool. On the other hand Renee was very loving and comforting.

I smirked at Rosalie, "I suppose she would be proud of me wouldn't she?"

"Yeah you should call and tell her _all _about it." She winked.

"Oh don't think I won't," I warned.

She giggled and she sighed, "You gonna be okay at the party tomorrow?"

"I should be....Jasper would never let Charlie know we're fighting; he hates it when we do..."

"Good...you know this thing, it'll blow over fast and then just be a slight blip in your past."

"Thanks Rose...a lot," I said sincerely.

"No problem that's what I'm here for!" She gave me a huge grin and a hug, making me feel loved again; my friends were so amazing...but this didn't take away from the horrible feelings I could feel emitting to me from Jasper somewhere downstairs.

**AN: Sorry this took so long, school is a major bitch! Oh by the way if you haven't voted on the poll yet please do so soon because I will be CLOSING it in a couple days!**

**I have a SERIOUS question that NEEDS to be answered!! How many of you would stop reading if I changed the rating from T to M?**

**To the first anonymous reviewer for this story, Christa, thanks and I'm sorry, school was really hectic!**

**And to my second anonymous reviewer briana, thanks so much!**

**Thanks bunches to An End Has A Start!**

**I love you all so show me some love and drop a review!!**

***Kristen***


End file.
